


Nature Demands

by ALKurtz



Series: In The Dark [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Doggy Style, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Orphan - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Shower Sex, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALKurtz/pseuds/ALKurtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Anna Sun Armstrong, your average girl, except for the fact she is kind of... a witch. Raven hair, olive skin and lavender-blue  eyes. Swiss dad and Barbie step mum, a pair of twin step brothers, a house of status, an account full of money and an evil little white dog. Her parents are mysteriously killed one night when the twins were on holiday and she was at a sleepover. When Sun gets home, she is horrified to find her parents heads on their dinner table elegantly prepared as a feast. She find her self in the grips of a group of ghouls which, as you can guess, the Winchesters swoop to her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Wanna Listen

I jolt up. Sweat causing my cheap motel sheet to cling to my naked legs. I whimper and then cringe at the helpless sound. I had become what my father vowed I never would be; scared and helpless. But my father had no knowledge of what truly lies in the dark. "You okay." My head snaps towards the voice.  
"Oh god, I'm sorry If I woke you." I stumble over my tongue.  
"You didn't wake me, I can't sleep." the soft features of Dean Winchester are suddenly washed over with light when his long, toned, scarred arm pulls the string attached to the cream coloured, floral lamp. I look up at him, my eyes trace his figure, from his ruffled hair, to his emerald eyes and then across his jaw, broad shoulders, collar bones, chest, abs, hips- I stop as my face grows hot. I look back up the his warm, grassy eyes. It's been 3 months. I don't have the heart to call Rhydian and Hendrix, my twin step brothers who are on a big holiday in India for a year. I snap back to earth. "You still haven't answered my question." He says. His eyebrows furrow. I don't know, but I've never lied to him, so I simply answer him,"No." I try to fight the frown that occupies my face. A few tears break loose. "Hey, Don't cry sunshine, don't do that." His thumbs run over my cheeks rubbing the tears into my skin. I put my hand on his when it rests on my cheek. When he attempts to slip his hand away from my face I grip it harder. So he remains, kneeling at my bed, with me curled up on his arm. " Stay, please?" I whimper.  
"Whats in it for me?" He smirks.  
"I can check us into a Hilton." I give him a weak smile and peck a kiss on his hand.  
"Throw in a six pack of brews and you've got a deal." he grins goofily as he hops into bed with me, switches the lamp off and curls his arms around. Within minutes, I feel his breathing slow as he sleeps and I fall asleep to his steady heart beat.

The sun rudely interrupts my peace as I feel Dean stir under me. I feel him play with my curls. "Good morning love birds." I look to my right, beyond Dean's shoulder to see a certain, already dressed Sammy smirk at me. " So, you're telling me that I could've taken the other bed instead of that evil couch." I pout at him and he pouts back, fluttering his eye lashes playfully.  
"Dean, what are you doing?' Sam looks at his brother quizzically and I turn to look at him, but he grips my waist to stop me. I let out a soft moan and giggle, shock at my self for my reaction. Sam smirks. "What does it look like I'm doing Sammy, I'm doing her hair!"  
"Why?" I snort.  
"Because,"  
"Because why Dean?" Sam laughs as he sits down on the second full sized bed.  
"Because Sun's hair smells like roses." He smiles blushing. I beam, hiding my face in his chest as he run his large fingers through my hair.  
"We should get up and get going." I whisper, my lips inches away from his neck. Sam had already gotten up and gone on the breakfast run.  
"Yes we should." He says lazily.  
"And we should shower."I smirk. He pauses, and opens his mouth to say something, but I crash my lips against his. I get up and straddle his hips, my lips still pressed against his. We part and I hop up and throw my shorts and t-shirt off and grab a towel, running into the bathroom and turning on the shower. I lean over the sink and look in the mirror. My face wasn't sleep deprived as it should be. Dean slips behind me and starts trailing soft kisses down my neck and back. He licks a line from the dimple in my back at the base of my spine all the way to my ear lobe. I bite my lip as he line up at my wet vulva and he pushes his tip in. The rest follows. He thrust back and forth his hands on my hips. Pushing him in and out of me. I moan loudly, my abdomen tightening. I suddenly grab around him making him grunt. Steam fills the tiny motel bathroom as moans of pleasure bounce off the tiled walls and floors, my hands pressed up hard against the mirror's glass. "Say my name." He grunts as he picks up the pace. I laugh in protest at the silly notion but it fails and turns into a moan when he smacks my arse. He grabs it forcefully. "Dean!" I squeal as I come and he ejaculates in side of me shortly there after. I turn around and kiss him as he presses me against the sink. He stands back and lets me walk towards the shower smacking my arse just as hard once again, causing me to jump. I step into the shower and he joins me wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his face in my neck."You need to call your brothers." He huffs.  
"I know." I sigh.  
"I know their worried about you. You haven't answered their calls. Only I have."  
"What." I moan as his hand slides down my inner thigh as we sway back and forth.  
"I called them yest-." I slam him against the wall and stomp out of the shower.  
"You did what?!" I glare at him from the sink and splash cold water on my face.  
"They had called so many times, you are their younger sis-"  
"Step sister!"  
"Just call them baby." He begs turning the shower off.  
"Since when did you start calling me baby, Dean?!" I slam the door. My heart racing. I can't tell them that our parents are dead. I can't do that.


	2. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sun decides to grab the boys and take them to one of her favorite places in the world. But they must dress the part.

"What did he do now?" Sam said his hands up blocking the view, coming back in the room to see me naked and fuming,rummaging through my duffle.  
"He called Rhydian and Hendrix." I say through my teeth. "I have no clean underwear!" I scream. He steps away from me slowly and with caution "Verdammte Scheiße! Dean Winchester wird sich das Ende von mir sein! Samuel tun Sie etwas! Ich glaube, ich kann eine Sucht, Sex zu haben, vielleicht ist es ein Bewältigungsmechanismus für das Trauma ich durchmachte, oder vielleicht Ich bin süchtig nach Dean! (1)"  
"What was that?"  
"When I'm pissed I yell in german. It started out as a defense mechanism but it turn into a habit when, Ich war in der Schule reiche Kind mit einem Bündel von kleinen Scheißer, die über meine Haare gehänselt! (2)"  
"Jeez, tall girl, short fuze." I shoot him a look and raises his hands in defense.  
"You know what,"  
"You should give me a translation for all that angry stuff you just said?" He smirked. I grinned and slammed my duffle bag on the floor.  
"Yes and no, we should have sex." Sam looks nervously toward the door and then to me.  
"I would to take you up on the offer, but it seems you have a thing with Dean."  
"It's just sex."  
"Yes but not to him."  
"When addicted to bourbon, drink whiskey." I smirk step toward him. Putting my hands behind my back to show off my breasts.  
"Whats going on?" I turn on my heel to look at a towel wrapped Dean.  
"Nothing, Sie Hurensohn (3)!" I say cheerfully. Grinning.  
"Well I'm gonna wait in the car... Here's breakfast." He sets the plastic bag he had been dangling from his index and middle finger, and walks out the door.  
"Your mood has seemed to improved. Look I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier. It wasn't my place and-"  
"Forget it Dean. It's fine, you were right, but you shouldn't expect me to have sex with you anytime soon. Nope. Just teasing."  
"But I thought you said it was fine..."  
"Don't you know anything about women, Winchester?"  
"I thought I did." he looks down in reflection. I laugh and pump my fist in the air when I finally find a pair of panties. Red lace and a matching bra. I look up at him, my eyes filled with lust and then slip them on teasingly. "I think I'm going to treat you guys for a week or so. Take a break from hunting and researching."  
"Oh yeah? How?" I study him as he bites his bottom lip. His eyes tracing hungrily the curves and edges of my body, like a painting in a museum.  
"We are going to drive to a resort. My favorite, since we are in Pennsylvania, it shouldn't take us too long to get to Vermont."  
"New England." He chortles.  
"What? Scared of a little variety?" I raise a brow.  
"Pff, no!" He says defensively.  
"Okay then, We need to go shopping. That isn't going to work..." I smirk motioning to his outfit which he had just finished pulling over his head."  
"Hey! What wrong with my clothes?"  
"Your attire just isn't quite appropriate for a Forbes magazine exalted, 5 star, two diam-"  
"Yeah got it." He rolls his eyes.  
"All call for reservations, go get your brother." I nod at the door and put on a smile for the flamboyant american man on the phone.  
"Hello, this is Gregor at the Twin Farms Hotel in Barnard, Vermont. How may I help you."  
"Hi Gregor, this is Anna Sun Armstrong calling about your Meadow Suite."  
"Oh my goodness me. Ms. Armstrong, I'm so sorry for your loss, I saw you in Forbes and US weekly and People Magazine. Of course you can have the suite and how about I book a spa package on the house, will any guest be joining you?" I smile at his kindness.  
"Yes, my lover and two friends. Can I get two rooms in the lodge? Red's and Guest?"  
"Yep, those are both open. Anything for them?"  
"Yes, a 'Honey Bliss' Spa treatments and a personal trainer session for both Samuel W. and Dean W., 2 signature massages for Christine Devareux and I."  
"Okie Dokie hun. I have a 'Love & Bloom' spa treatment on the house for you and your lover."  
"Oh that would be just lovely." I say kindly looking up at the boys Sam pulling his clothes off and putting on kahkis and a polo. I motion to his penny loafers in his bag.  
"Okay see you at 5 this evening hun, we'll have a dinner set for the 4 of yah! Don't you worry it's disclosed and private."  
"I have full confidence in that. Been visiting you since I was small. My father loved it there."  
"Well see you sugar!"  
"Bye, thank you Greg."  
"No problem Sun!" I hand up quickly. And turn to the boys.  
"Lets go shopping."I hear Dean whimper a bit. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Time skip cause I don't know what the fuck to do...

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
"Now that is more like it!" I smile at the two men, Armani clad with knew haircuts that highlighted their best features. I let Sam keep his long hair but had them shape it and put it in a man bun. "This is demeaning." Sam grumbles.  
"I quite like it." Dean winks at his reflecting in the store window, flips his new $15,000 leather jacket collar up and smooths his hair. He looks like a posh polo player as takes his $600 sunglasses and put them on the top of his head and pouts at the window. I look inside the store to see a couple women and a gay man swooning over the vain display. I turn to look at Sam who has completely lost interest in trying to get his brother to yield the obnoxious behavior. I grab Sam's arm as a gorgeous young blonde walks up to Dean. A "Wuh-" escapes Sam's lips at I drag him away to the Impala and slam him into the left side's back passenger's seat. He grunts. "Okay Sammy, heres the plan. We are going to pick up a special someone." I slip the slip of paper with the address into his front pocket, and then kiss him roughly, my tongue flicking around his mouth. I turn on my heel and walk back to were Dean is, my new red, silky dress flowing behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Holy Shit! The end of me Dean Winchester will be! Samuel do something! I think I may have an addiction to sex, maybe it's a coping mechanism for the trauma I went through, or maybe I'm addicted to Dean!  
> 2\. I was in rich kid school with a bunch of little shits who teased be about my hair.  
> 3\. you son of a bitch!  
> Thank you all for putting up with a second chapter! Sorry if I posted late, or in my case early, right now I'm in Johannesburg, South Africa visiting family and it's like 4:10 in the morning. I'll try to update daily. Take it easy kids!


	3. Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey to an forested getaway, the reunion of two soul mates, and the soul searching of our Sun.

Some time during the car ride I get lost in the music and scenery. taking the back roads, and cutting through tiny little ginger bread towns, passing pastures of bright green and forest that are so thick one would loose them selves in it. We reached Massachusetts and found our path to Boston on a mixture of country roads and freeways. We finally arrived in the early afternoon. My heart skipped multiple beats as we pulled up to the historic little town house. I practically jumped out of my seat as I saw her walking out the door. Her soft and delicate features and fair completion always breathtaking when I see her. She looks like subject of any classical artist's painting of an angel, young girl or ballerina. Her eyes the palest blue. It's funny how the girl that I have no romantic feelings for makes me week at the knees. It must be the fact that I am so familiar with her sweet and tender nature. We met as baby girls, our mothers close friends. Both of our mothers had strawberry plaits and hazel eyes. Many people mistaked them for sisters. They were joined at the hip. They died together, just as they lived. Christine was sent away to live with her grandparents until they died. Her father had no time for children, but did send gifts and occasionally visited. She is the very embodiment of love. I wish I could feel more than lust. The only person alive that I love is my Christine. The moment our body's touch and we embrace finally after a year, I break down crying. As if her touch was a knife that cut the duct tape that was holding me together. I know that she'll take the time to truly mend me. She looks at me, tears in her eyes as well. Her lips full and pink, she presses them to my my for head. I look back at the boys in the car they both look somewhat confused but also touched by the display of friendship. I turn back to her. "Detox at Twin Farms?" I smile with my hand on her rosy cheeks.  
"Sounds fun." Her soft raspy voice like a familiar lullaby. Our mothers used to call us yin and yang. She was yang, fair and airy. I was yin, brown skinned and stern. But we were inseparable and still are. " Are those the handsome men you were telling me about?" I nod my head yes. "Damn" she giggles. "Bummer I don't swing that way." I chuckle at her. I motion for them to come into the house to wait for us to get Christine packed. The boys awkwardly take a seat on the couch. I run up the stairs after her to her bed. She grabs a large suit case and tosses it on the bed as I proceed to select 4 of each level of formality. For pjs to dresses of multiple styles. Some of which are left out of the case and neatly hung in a sleeve. As I am doing this, she grabs toiletries. We finish packing with in 25 minutes, exhausted we take a quick nap together before we both tote the large bag down the stairs. Her tote bag of toiletries on my shoulder. We all pile into the car, everyone seeming to be rejuvenated. "Boys, this is Christine Devereux. Christine, this is Sam and Dean Winchester." They exchange pleasantries. Christine chose a lovely short pastel pink dress with black stockings and a black cardigan. My red slip dress was accompanied with black stockings as well, and a large white and black oversized letterman jacket. We both are wearing Nike slides and have black pumps in the trunk.  
I start to doze off, curling up into a ball, my head resting on her lap.  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

I wake up about two and a half hours later, wipe my eyes and look at my surroundings. We were just down the road from Twin Farms.  
"Damn, this is quite a place..." Dean says breathlessly driving down the long twisting road, soaking up the Vermont country side. Sam stares out the window just studying the colours and moments of the autumn oaks and maples, like infantry men, lined up next to each other, branches often intertwining. Armies going on for acres and acres. "Remember when we were about 8 and went exploring in these woods." She chuckled, her eyes bright with fond memories. I beam at her, "Oh my god, and we got lost for a day, but we decided it was for the best because we were so angry with our mothers."  
" I can't even remember why..." She sighs.  
"Your stuffed tiger."  
"Oh my goodness, that's right... She gave my stuffed tiger away along with many of our other toys to that homeless shelter."  
"If only we knew how wonderful our mothers were then." I look at her with soft eyes. We pull up to the main building and I check us in. I give each of us a key for each room that we are staying at. I changed the reservation for their farm house so we'd all be in the same building and we'd be the only ones in the building. Plus we'd get a shared hot tub. We drove to the house and parked the impala in front. "Guys are up stairs." I say say softly as Dean hands me a suitcase. I've already made my mind up, I am going straight for that hot tub. "Do you want to order in or go to the lodge for dinner?" Christine asks the group. "I think I want to go explore and see the lodge." Sam pipes. I giggle, "I'm pooped so I'll just stay in."  
"Same here." Dean chimes in.  
"Very well, I'll go with Samuel." My best friend sings.  
She and I plop down on the bed exhausted. We unpack and once settled in, Christine leaves me for Sam and gourmet treats. After about ten minutes of staring at the ceiling, I jump of and walk towards the hot tub at the end of the house. I strip in front of the tub letting my silk dress fall to the ground. A moan escapes my lips as the cool breeze kisses my exposed skin. I slip my lingerie off and then step into the stone tub. The water sheltering me from the cool weather like a fleece blanket. I start to dread getting out and exposing my self once again to the colder atmosphere. I close my eyes and let my self drift. "Mind if I join you." I hear a rough baritone say. The lips from which the words came laced with sinful intentions. I open one of the lids that drape over my cold brown eyes. I look up at a smug and naked man. "Not at all." Smirk, half whispering my sentence. I feel him slip into the water beside me. Two strong arms pull me into his lap, his erect member I between my thighs. I let my head fall back and I nuzzle into his neck, smelling the sweet scents of whiskey, his musk and soap. His hands travel up my waist, massaging my entire body, his fingers dancing on my soft brown skin. "You're so beautiful." He says. I look into his green eyes. "You are too." He kiss my neck, mumbling into it, "You taste like caramels, coffee and menthol cigarettes."  
"But I haven't smoked since I was a kid."  
"You just do, I love it."  
"Thank you."  
"I love you." I freeze, my gaze stuck on his. I open my mouth to say something but he doesn't let me. Instead he crashed his lips into mine. Pulling me into a passionate and almost needy kiss. He picks me up bridal style and set my feel on the floor. He takes a big fluffy white towel and mops me dry, kissing my navel as he does so. I stay so very silent. He loves me. I can't love him. I watch him dry him self off before he takes me in his arms and carries me to my bed. He lays me down and spread my legs where he burrows his head sending pleasure rocketing up my abdomen and into my head where its pushes me into the clouds. I let out whimper and moans as I disappear into his touch. His tongue searching my womanhood for lost treasure. I gasp his name as pressure starts to built in my core. He stops and flips me over just I was about to reach my climax, places himself at my entrance and then slowly glides into me. My legs shake and body trembles as he begins to thrust in and out of me, one hand on my throat, the other around my waist. His breath heavy, he lets out deep growls each time he plunges into me. I clamp down around him, and my body releases covering his cock with my essence. He flips me around and I put my legs on his shoulders. He drives into me and I yelp in pain and pleasure as he just hitting the same spot over and over. Changing his pace between slow and passionate and quick and rough. Alternating every three to five strokes. He flips me over again, his hips smacking against my ass as he speeds up, going faster and faster. I cry out once again cumming all over him, my walls tightening around him, he smacks my ass making me whimper. He pulls out, his hot liquid spraying onto my back and butt. I moan as feel it drip down me. He grabs a towel and wipes me down before flipping me over. He kisses me slowly, his manhood dripping on my stomach. "I love you, Sun." He stays so sweetly looking into my eyes. He continues to kiss me, never giving me a chance to respond. He knows that I could say isn't what he wants to hear. I want to live him, but without my family, I don't think I can. It's like the rest of my love died with my father. The only love I have left is with the little girl with pale hair and eyes. She holds the rest of the little girl with brown hair and skin in her hands. I push him off of me and grab his hand, pulling him to the bathroom and into the shower with me. My lips glued shut, I let him ravish me. I disappear into his touch. His lips finding my lips, his tongue once a finding its way to my flower. He makes me climax once again and then I clean my self off and leave him there in the shower as I go back to my room. I order my dinner and wait in one of my step-brother's long sleeved tees that go down passed my knees. The twins are very tall they both tower over me at 6'5". Their Barbie doll mother was 5'11" and their father, who is still alive and a retired Olympic discus thrower, is 6'9", my father was 6'3" and my mother 5'9", I am the runt at 5'6". I didn't grow up with them, my father married their mother when I was just 15 years old, my mother died in a plane crash when I was 11. It was a commercial flight that was supposedly high jacked. It was thrown into the Pacific Ocean when my mother and Christine's mother where coming back from Cambodia on some charity trip where they were taking care of malnourished orphans or some shit like that. I feel somewhat bad that I resent the children that they aided. They should of been home with Christine and I. Nowadays I have reason to believe that it was the supernatural that took our mothers away. After all, it would make sense. The supernatural loves to claim the people I love, including that stupid little rat dog, Wesley. I sigh and hear a knock on the heavy wooden door. "Room service for a Miss Armstrong." I swing open the door to greet a young Hispanic woman with long Raven curls that are neat place in a bun. Her uniform is a clean, crisp white kitchen uniform. "Thank you." I smile at her as she stops her cart next to the coffee table in the sitting area. She smiles back, her eyes sparkling. "My pleasure." She says with a certain lust in her voice. She sets the silver tray on the table and winks at me as she rolls the cart away and leaves it in front of the room. I pop a raspberry from the desert tray into my mouth and feel the flavor splash all corners of my tongue.i lay in the with the tray of fresh whipped cream and on the bedside table. With the flavor traveling through my mouth I melt into a puddle of calm. Clearing my mind of all my troubles. Or at least trying to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading. Sorry If this chapters a bit short, it felt longer when I was writing it. This is my first Fan- fic on AO3 and I love this site. I usually write on Quotev on an account I share with my little sister at http://www.quotev.com/biracialpowersactivate. Take it easy!


End file.
